thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy
Energy is a resource used to perform actions on the Homestead. Most actions consume until a Varmint appears. Performing an action around Varmints uses point,but now you can do action as when you don't have varmint. Planting Crops and removing withered Crops does not consume any Energy. Energy Bar The Energy Bar displays the amount of Energy currently available to the Pioneer. Hovering over the Energy Bar with the mouse will display two numbers. The first number represents the amount of current Energy (as a combination of both Regular Energy and Bonus Energy), and the second number displays the Maximum Energy Level. Regular Energy Energy displayed in the Energy Bar as a white number represents an amount of Energy that can be easily replenished. This type of Regular Energy is restricted, and can not be greater than the Maximum Energy Level. This Regular Energy can be replenished as follows (but only up to the level of the Maximum Energy Level): *'Energy' automatically replenishes at a rate of point every 5 minutes. *Buying Meals at the Market replenishes Energy according to the type of Meal. *Collecting Meal Gifts from the News Feed replenishes Energy according to the type of Gift bonus. *Completing some Collections replenishes Energy according to the type of Collection bonus. *Gaining an Experience Level resets the''' Energy''' to the equivalent Maximum Energy Level. *Working on the Homestead will sometimes compensate the amount of Energy used to perform the action. *Visiting Neighbors will sometimes generate for their tending actions. Bonus Energy Energy displayed in the Energy Bar as a yellow number represents an amount of Energy that exceeds the normal Maximum Energy Level. This Bonus Energy can be gained as follows: *Visiting Neighbors will yield for the first visit or per subsequent daily visit. *Harvesting an adult Horse will yield . *Harvesting an adult Mule will yield . *Harvesting Mystery Animals often yields . *Collecting the Daily Bonus at the Inn adds . *Collecting Today's Weather bonus will yield various amounts of Energy. *'Energy' is a possible prize from Mystery Gifts. Maximum Energy Level The Maximum Energy Level is a function of the Pioneer's current Experience Level, Goals that have been accomplished on the Homestead, from Collections, and from the Market. Some Pioneers who have been on the Homestead for a long period of time may have a slightly higher Maximum Energy Level, as the game has made some adjustments since its inception. Pioneers with many Neighbors may have also received more Beef Jerky from Mystery Gifts, giving them a much higher Energy Level to Experience Level ratio. *can be done more than once Share Until July 28th, 2010, the Pioneer could publish on the News Feed asking for a Light Snack from other friends. After a few days, they became available again as a request. After July 28th, 2010, the Pioneer can ask for a Picnic Basket via the Gift Request list. Starting August 9th, 2010, these started appearing in news feeds, asking for a Light Snack: Reward * is the reward for completing the Cherry Collection. * is the reward for completing the Chicken Collection. * is the reward for completing the Groundhog Collection. * is a reward for completing the Peach Collection. * is the reward for completing the Sunflower Collection. * A permanent is the reward for completing the Sawmill Collection. * is the reward for completing the Limited Edition Goal Hale and Hearty, Part I of II. * is the reward for completing the Limited Edition Goal Vendettas & Varmints, Part I of II. * is the reward for completing the Goal Even Cowgirls Get the Blues! Part III of III. * is the reward for completing the Goal Trading Post, Part IV of IV. Badges The following badges are available from spending energy in one day: Gallery See Also * Levels * Reputation * XP * Meals Category:Gameplay Category:Family Member Category:Lessons Category:Levels Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Resources Category:Reward Category:Market